


Where Do I Come From?

by Gobsmacked_limbic



Series: Valhalla Green [13]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Family, Family History, M/M, Modern AU, ai kids, birth mother, delta's curious about his heritage, domestic AU, family tree, heritage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/pseuds/Gobsmacked_limbic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York met Delta at the age of three, fostered him at four, and at the age of seven he and his partner North asked the boy if they could adopt him. It's now been two years of waiting and naturally Delta is starting to have some questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do I Come From?

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was a long time coming. It's unbeta'd but I hope you enjoy!

The bell ringing was almost drowned out by the sound of bags unzipping, books slamming shut and chatter about weekend plans. Despite the teachers best efforts to quieten her class, the children were buzzing, too excited about the idea of the weekend ahead of them.

“You’re coming to my sleepover, right?”

“Yeah, but I’ll be late. Mom’s bringing me to the dentist.”

“My Dad and I are going fishing.”

“What’re your plans Delta?” The dark haired boy glanced up, sparkling green eyes scanning the group of kids who were all staring to him. They each had such smiles, all genuinely interested in what the quiet boy had planned. He pushed his glasses up along his nose and looked down to his books.

“I’m going to get a start on my project.” He informed the disappointed group.

“You should ask your Pop if you guys can come fishing with us.” One child offered.

“My mom won’t allow boys to my sleepover, sorry.” Another apologised.

Delta just smiled brightly and thanked them for their kind offers, but declined the fishing and told the girl he hoped she and her friends had fun. He didn’t notice her light blush, or how she stuttered her goodbyes. Instead he picked up his backpack and left the room with some of the other children. He exited the school by himself, leaving the building just in time to see Theta offloading his backpack to their Pop.

“Now you promise you’ll be good, right?” North asked his child for reassurance as Theta nodded. Hank was by his side, bouncing with excitement over their playdate. As he got closer, Delta noticed Tucker was standing behind the children, reassuring North that they’d be fine.

“Don’t worry, I’ve no problem giving Theta a smack on the head if he misbehaves.” The adults laughed, Theta pouted and Hank noticed his best friends brother approaching first. He gave him a smile and a head nod, which was returned. “Hey there Dee.” The child looked up to see Mr. Tucker smiling down to him. “Last chance, are you sure you won’t come over for guys day?”

“C’mon Delta, it’ll be fun.” Theta tried to convince his brother who smiled his polite smile and shook his head.

“No thank you.” He declined, North gently rubbed his child’s shoulder.

“Maybe next time.” He knew better than to push the kid, Delta was much fonder of his own company, and that was okay with his parent. “I’ll be over to pick Theta up at six.”

“Sounds like a plan dude, we’ll see you then.” The three walked away, children chattering excitedly about all they were going to do together over the next few hours. North’s hand moved from Delta’s shoulders as he took his backpack from him. 

“So what do you want to do this weekend, little man?” He questioned, ruffling his hair. The nickname was much more suited to the shorter Theta than his tall brother who looked up to his Pop. 

“I have a project… but can we visit Caboose first?” He questioned, his eyes filled with a genuine concern that melted Norths heart. His rough ruffle of the curly locks had turned into a gentle stroking and he pulled out his cell with his free hand.

“Let me call Church and make sure he’s up for visitors.”

A half an hour later and they made their way along Blood Gulch Avenue, stopping at the apartments of the same name. Once buzzed in, the two made their way to the second floor where Delta’s best friend lived. The child hardly tapped on the door before the loud barking broke out.

“Jesus fucking Christ, shut up! It’s just the god damn door, you stupid mutts.” An agitated voice from inside yelled out, even louder than the incessant barking. Delta shared a small smile with his Pop as they waited for a moment before the door was opened. The male that greeted them was haggard looking, with dark circles beneath his cobalt eyes. Alpha Church was twenty-six years old but honestly looked a lot older. His black hair stood up every which way, and he claimed he was going grey, but the light hair by his temples looked a little too planned. North may not have been able to prove he was dying his hair, but Alpha would slip up eventually.

The prominently exhausted stay at home dad was struggling to keep the excitable Mastiff hound, and a large Great Dane at bay. Having any dogs, let along such big ones, in an apartment block like this was surely against the rules, but there were perks to being the owners son.

“Come in if you can get in.” Alpha instructed them gruffly as he tried to control the two huge dogs. Delta slipped in first, giving the Great Dane a look.

“He’s new.” He noted, the dog letting out a bark as if he knew he was being spoken about. The moment the doors closed behind them, Alpha let them go and both rushed over to Delta, licking his face and nuzzling his hand, looking for scratches and rubs. He smiled gently despite the huge dogs knocking him around, and scratched one behind the ear and the other under his chin.

“So a Great Dane huh?" North smiled, earning an eye roll from his younger friend.

“Believe it or not, but Tex was the one who gave in this time.”

“Are you complaining about me again?” Both men turned to see the woman sauntering out of the kitchen. Her naturally blonde roots were peeking through the black hair dye and despite being two years older than her husband, she was looking considerably more fresh. 

“Do I look like someone with a death wish?” Alpha replied as the woman picked up the leather jacket from the coat stand and pulled it on. She wasn’t even trying to hide the smirk at her husband’s words as she tied up her hair and waltzed over to the male. A hand rested on his hip and she kissed his lips.

“I’m heading to work, please take care of my son while I’m gone.”

“Our son… unfortunately _oomph!_ ” The box to his arm was more than a little hard, and he earned a glare from his wife. North was growing used to Alpha’s form of joking, but Beta didn’t appreciate it. Beta, or Tex as she preferred to be called, was only eighteen when she gave birth to Michael. As stressful as having a child as a teenager could be, it was made even harder when he was born premature and prone to seizures. Doctors were unsure how he would develop, and ten years later it was clear the boy had some learning difficulties, but he was a sweet kid and he tried hard.

The biggest issue was the fact that he was born with an inability to feel pain. Many years later, countless surgeries and new forms of medication meant he was improving, but it was a slow process. The child only had surgery two weeks ago, and while he was back home he was still confined to bed, which was torture for an energetic kid like Michael.

“While you’re here, make sure my stupid husband doesn’t burn the place down.” Beta informed North with an eye roll. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it Tex.” He was honestly more afraid of what the woman would do to him if he allowed it. Tex was by no means a large woman, in fact she was pretty small with a slim frame, but she was trained in two different forms of martial arts and even at half his size, North was pretty sure she could kill him in a dozen different ways. It helped a lot, considering her job as a debt collector. People may have laughed when she first showed up on their door, but no one was better at their job than Tex.

The door closed with a loud bank, earning more barks from the dogs and Alpha let out a groan.

“C’mon, let me get you some coffee.”

Michael’s room grew momentarily louder as the two dogs rushed from it, making their way to the apartment door and scratching against it. Delta watched them leave, but didn’t follow. Instead he sat on the bed by his best friend’s feet, the both of them stroking the calm Collie that rested between them.

“…so then the doctor said I could go home which was nice, since no one could visit me in hospital. Then I got home and Mom had Santa as a surprise for me ‘cause Sheila and Freckles got lonely without me and now we’RE ALL BEST FRIENDS!” Caboose finished his overly long story about the last two weeks, bellowing out the end and causing the dog by his feet to perk up her ears and look to him in concern.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Delta smiled, scratching the female dog behind her perked up ears, earning soft pants. He wouldn’t say it out loud but he had missed his best friend when he was gone. Caboose’s loudness and affectionate ways could get tiresome at times, but he was the only kid in their class that Delta actually felt close to, so his absence had been noted.

“I dunno, it hurt a lot more this time but Mom and Dad said that’s good…” He frowned at the concept, not sure why his parents _wanted_ him to be able to feel pain, but he figured it was something he’d understand as he got older.

“But you got another dog out of it, Theta’s gonna be so jealous.” Caboose looked horrified at the idea, but his normal, goofy smile soon took over his face.

“He should come over and play with him! Then he won’t be jealous anymore!” For as long as they had moved into their new home, Theta had wanted a dog. He didn’t care if it was big or small, but he wanted it. He asked for one every Christmas, every birthday but so far it hadn’t worked out. He couldn’t understand why Caboose was allowed two, but when he figured out he now had three, he would flip.

Sheila was Caboose’s first dog. She was a five year old Border Collie with a calm temperament. She was protective over Caboose, always preferring to be by his side. The huge Mastiff was called Freckles, who Church had brought home from the pound after Michael’s surgery two years ago. He was much more excitable and energetic than his _big sister_. Santa was the new one, a Great Dane and aside from excitedly rushing to and from the front door, he didn’t seem to have much of a personality yet.

“You take sugar right?” Even if North didn’t, there was no saying no as the black haired male dumped a sugar cube into his drink. He just smiled and accepted the drink either way as his friend sat down across from him. He could hear shifting about from the bedroom and cocked his head up. “MICHAEL CABOOSE CHURCH IF YOU ARE EVEN THINKING OF GETTING OUT OF BED I WILL NOT HESITATE IN THROWING ONE OF THESE DOGS OUT THE WINDOW!” A distant “sorry dad” could be heard and Alpha let out a tired moan. “That kid’s going to be the death of me.”

Alpha had a very different approach to his kid that North was used to. He had no problem calling out his child on being a little dumb at times, thankfully not to his face, or even at times making a joke that North would have considered lowbrow. However if anyone so much as looked at his child funny, if anyone made even the slightest implication that he wasn’t normal, the young man would fight them. He tried to hide himself underneath layers and layers of sarcasm and cynicism but North had a feeling deep down he would do literally anything for his boy.

“Delta’s been asking me if we could see Caboose every day he was in hospital.” North informed the younger man who smiled weakly and rubbed his tired brow.

“That’s cute… doctors didn’t want any contamination or something. You know… he’s the first guest he’s had.” Caboose was a sweet kid, with a huge heart and a big smile, but kids were cruel and being so much taller and so much more innocent than even children his own age had him branded as a little bit of an outcast. He didn’t have many friends, but he didn’t care. Alpha on the other hand probably cared a little too much. “I know he’d appreciate it.”

“Probably not, I’m pretty sure Delta’s brought him some kind of homework.” North added with a chuckle.

“Deltaaaa, it’s the weekend.” Caboose pouted when sure enough, his best friend pulled a folder out of his bag.

“I know, but it’s a project and just in case you’re back when it’s due I thought I’d give you a fair chance.” He handed the boy the folder filled with graph paper and print outs of what they were to do, with links to research websites. “It’s a family tree.”

“We don’t have a garden, I can’t grow one.” Caboose tried to reason, not to mention the fact that he wasn’t allowed out of bed yet. Delta chuckled and shook his head, taking out the explanation sheet.

“No! A family tree, where you find out about your great grandparents and stuff.” He informed the child who looked down to the sheet in his hands. He struggled reading some of the bigger words, but Delta was always by his side to make studying that little easier. The more they read, the more interesting it sounded. Caboose wasn’t in much contact with his mother’s side of the family, and while his Dad wasn’t exactly on the best of terms with his grandfather, he still knew quite a bit about that side.

“So… I’d put Mom and Dad here?” He pointed to the two slots joining onto the space on the graph paper where Delta indicated he should go. His friend nodded. “Dad has Carolina… so she’d go… here?” Another nod. He was actually getting the hang of this easily, smiling as he named the people on both sides of the family he knew without having to do any research. Soon enough, it turned into a short history lesson about his heritage. He knew a surprising amount, even able to cite that his great, great grandparents on his father’s side came from Argentina, while his mother’s family was a mix of everything from Mexico, to Sri Lanka, to Great Britain. “I mean Dad is Jewish, so I am but Mom’s not, she’s a… erm… she’s…. what’s the word?” Delta didn’t interrupt, it was clearly on the tip of Caboose’s tongue, not to mention there were too many possible answers. “Pescatarian!” He finally announced with glee.

Delta broke into a loud laugh at what he could only assume was a mistake, but before he could correct his best friend, his Pop appeared by the door.

“Hey there Michael.” He smiled fondly, the taller boy grinning up to him. 

“Hello Mr. North.” He grinned back. He was as happy as ever, even if his eyes were a little bloodshot, and he was beginning to gain bags under his eyes to match his fathers. 

“Don’t tell me he already has you doing homework?” Michael’s smile faltered but he maintained it for Delta’s sake.

“Yupp, and I sure do appreciate it.” He said in an over the top fashion. The work may have been interesting, but it was still school work.

“Homework’s important Pop.” Delta muttered, not understanding why it was funny as his father lovingly stroked his scalp.

“True, and you know what else is important and that Michael needs a lot of? Rest. So c’mon, we should go home.” An audible groan escaped the two but North interjected before either could beg for a longer visit. “I promise we’ll come over, with Theta, during the weekend.” That made Delta leaving somewhat better, but only by a little. The elder was still unimpressed and his pout didn’t hide it. Even Delta looked disappointed but he zipped up his bag and gave his friend a parting smile.

“See you soon.” He promised, Michael knowing better than to try following him

“See you Delta.”

***

The whole way home, Delta was a chatterbox, asking his Pop all about his heritage and where he was from. He didn’t bother writing anything down in the car, just listened intently as his parental figure told him all about his mother’s upbringing in Sweden with her grandparents, where he and South would visit every summer. He still wanted to bring the boys over to their old farmhouse. His great _Mormor_ and _Farmor_ were long passed, but the house was still in their family name, and Delta’s Gammy and her siblings did their best to keep the house in good condition.

He didn’t say much about his Dad’s side of the family, but Delta was only too familiar with their tense relationship. They were both trying to make it better, but it was taking a long time.

Listening to his father talk about Europe was pretty interesting. It had so much more culture than their country, and it was clear the elder couldn’t wait to eventually bring his boys over there. Once they got home, he set up his work on the kitchen table and his Pop sat alongside him, helping him fill in parts of his tree.

“-I-S-O-D-A.” He finished spelling, indicating to his child to draw two more boxes stemming from his Grandmother. “Now your Gammy has two siblings, first is Georgia. Actually I’m gonna tell you a little because honestly Georgia is like the most interesting story in our famil-“

“Oh, are we allowed to talk about Georgia now?” A teasing voice attracted both their attention as York arrived home from work, a smile on his face. He walked over to the table, lovingly patting Delta’s head before he leaned down and kissed his fiancés lips. “What are you two up to?”

“Delta has a family tree project.” North informed him, York’s good eye lighting up in interest.

“Ohh I want to help.” He offered, North stroking his chest from his position sitting by the table.

“One parent at a time please, you’ll get your turn.” He patted his chest, indicating for him to back away. “Now go, it’s your turn to make dinner tonight.”

“Alright, but you asked for it. Milk Pork tonight.” The two by the table let out a groan, it had been a while since York tried one of the strange recipes he found online. Delta had secretly hoped he’d forgotten about that, but apparently his culinary curiosity was alive and well. York pottered around them, peaking over his kids shoulder to see his growing project and occasionally butting in just to be annoying. He received disapproving glances and amused smirks from both males, but for the most part they ignored him.

As it approached six, North kissed his child’s forehead and left to pick up Theta. They knew he’d be long over an hour, maybe even two considering how side-tracked he and Tucker tended to get. With his fiancé out of the way, York gladly took over, the pork slowly roasting in the oven.

York gave Delta information about his foster families, and they spoke about Vanessa for a while, even agreeing that they were long overdue a visit with their old foster mother. Eventually he recounted as far back as his birth parents.

“My mother’s name was Elisa, and my father’s name was Thomas.” He maintained a smile but even his wording was colder than usual. There was no affectionate “mom” or “dad.” Delta nodded, writing their names down. “I probably have a photo down in the office somewhere if you want to use it.”

“No, I’m okay.” The child insisted, York just continued on, talking about how his mother came from England, having run away to America to follow the older man she loved. His father was from Cleveland with a much less interesting history. He may have been a child when he was put into foster care but the memories of his parents that did remain were intact. He had spent years clinging to them after all, as he hoped they’d come back for him once they realised they had made a mistake.

“Delta?” The younger shook himself from his thoughts as his Dad’s voice got through to him. “Delta, are you okay buddy?” A large hand rested on his back, gently stroking. He hadn’t realised how he had stopped writing half way through a word and was just staring blankly towards the paper.

“Yeah... yeah I’m fine.” His tone betrayed him as he rubbed his forehead. Despite a similar upbringing, his Dad knew so much about his heritage and history. His Pop took pride in his Scandinavian roots, even wishing to show them to his children. Even Caboose, who could hardly handle basic maths was able to recite the hodgepodge of nationalities that made up his mother’s background. “Where do you think I come from?” He questioned, voice low and hesitant as his parent’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

“Oh… shit I told North we should have had this talk with you by now.” York mumbled, equally as awkward. He rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed the saliva that gathered in his mouth. “Delta… when two people…”

“I mean you know you’ve history in England.” The child continued, ignoring his Dad’s ramblings. “Pop’s even been to Sweden, and I’m pretty sure Caboose has European history too…” He looked down to his hands, turning them over to examine the contrast of how dark the back of his hands were to the lightness of his palms. “I mean… I’m going to say Africa is a safe bet, but… it’d be nice to know.”

The child’s voice was so quiet, it was clearly a question that had a lot of weight on his mind and York was unable to answer him. The silence weighed heavy on the father figure as he tried to think of something, anything to comfort the boy’s thoughts. He was fully certain that only two people could answer his question.

“I bet my mother would know.” He practically whispered, as if afraid of mentioning his birth parent. York’s stomach dropped and his chest grew tight as the boy mentioned her but he fought not to show anything. He stroked the boys back, trying to find the right thing to say but Delta seemed to pull himself out of his thoughts, even giving his Dad a smile. “Oh well, I don’t need it anyway. I have too much information here as is.” 

“Y-yeah, yeah you do.” York tried to return the grin but it was lopsided. His child wasn’t looking however, just staring back to the graph paper with conviction in his eyes.

***

“I just didn’t know what to say.” York filled his partner in later that night when both of their children were in bed. He was curled up against the elder, gnawing on his thumbnail as he considered what had transpired earlier. “I mean… honestly it’s a wonder he hasn’t gotten curious earlier, right?”

“True.” North mused, his own face wrinkled in concentration. “Did he… mention wanting to meet her?”

“Not exactly.” York groaned and rested his hands over his eyes. They had been waiting years for word that their foster kid was officially in their care. Adoption was a long and torturous process but they felt it’d be worth it in the end. The idea of Delta wanting to find his mother before then was a little daunting. What if the woman realised she had made a huge mistake? Could she stop everything they had worked for, and take him for herself? “What will we do if he does?” Silence greeted him for a moment, and a loud sigh escaped North who buried his face against York’s hair. The tanned male had his back pressed to the broad chest, so he could feel every inhale or exhale.

“You know as well as I do that we’d do anything for him.” He replied, wishing he could say otherwise, but if Delta wanted to meet his mother, they’d do all they could to make that happen. York knew the answer before it was said and he pouted, wishing there was another way but there wasn’t. He was holding York’s hand on his lap, twisting his ring around his finger again and again as he thought.

“What if she wants him back? What if she wants nothing to do with him?” He questioned, not knowing which would be worse for the small child. His heart ached as he contemplated getting Delta’s hopes up only for them to be crushed. His child meant everything to him, he couldn’t bare the thoughts of anyone hurting him in any form.

“We can’t predict it York, we don’t even know if that’s what he wants.” North reminded him with a gentle kiss to the back of his head. “You know as well as I do that no one could resist falling in love with our child. But that’s it, he’s _our_ child, he agreed to let us adopt him so I don’t think he’d let some practical stranger change that.” York wanted to believe him, really he did but he couldn’t stop the sinking feeling in his stomach.

“As angry as I felt towards my parents, even as a teenager, a part of me always kept on hoping that my mom had wanted me.” York spoke in a cracked tone, gazing towards the band that easily slid around North’s finger. That one piece of jewellery made it easier to talk, made it easier to remember that even if he hadn’t been loved back then, he was now. “I can still remember them fighting, and I’m certain it was him that kept saying they should give me up. So I always hoped my mother regretted the decision.” He took in a deep breath and sank closer back into North. “Now I realise that even if that was the case, she made her choice, she chose him over me.” 

It was hard enough to get York to talk about his past, considering he didn’t even really like to think about it. One of his earliest memories was him turning up the volume on his early morning cartoons in order to drowned out their screaming and yelling. Even to this day he’d sometimes wake up in a cold sweat, having dreams of a mans voice.

_”Everything was fine until you had that little bastard.”_

“Hey…” The brunette twisted his neck so he could look over his shoulder. North’s hand moved so it could lovingly stroke his cheek and he leaned close, kissing his lips softly. The motion was small, and he didn’t try overpowering, or even distracting York. He just wanted to comfort him and honestly, it was working. York sighed softly before kissing back, his worries disappearing as he allowed the warmth of North to surround him.

“Love you.” He whispered quietly, having become more liberal with that term since their engagement.

“You too.” North nuzzled his cheek, pecking the skin there. “I don’t think we need to worry about Delta. I mean… when I was a kid Dad would come home intoxicated, smelling like beer and perfume that I know wasn’t Moms. I’d catch her crying constantly, and I’d beg her to run away from him… I mean the man is trying _now,_ but blood or not, I would cut him out of my life this instant if I could. Just cause she’s related to Delta by blood, doesn’t mean he’ll necessarily want anything to do with her.” It wasn’t exactly a comfort, but it was better than imagining some strange woman taking away their child from them. With a shaky breath, York nodded and rested back against North.

“Yeah… yeah you’re right.”

Some hours later and they were both waken up by a long creak, and a beam of light shining into their room. At least North was, York was stirred by the sensation of his blonde partner sitting up in the bed. Tiredly, the elder rubbed his eyes, expecting Theta by the door but instead it was their eldest son.

“Delta?” York was considerably more awake when he heard his fiancé mutter their child’s name. It was normal for Theta to slip into their bed, due to a nightmare or even just a want of cuddles, but Delta hardly ever woke them up like this. The elder boyfriend extended his arms, inviting the young child into the bed with them. The curly haired kid didn’t even hesitate as he walked towards the bed and climbed in between them. “Is everything okay?”

“What’s wrong kiddo?” York asked, turning over so he could face his child properly. The nine year old was hesitant, his eyes couldn’t meet his parents and even as he tried to speak his voice was cracking.

“I… I’d like to find out more about my mom.”

***

“I wish I could be of more help boys but a closed adoption means I’m very limited with both what I know, and what I can reveal.”

“Forgive us if that doesn’t come as a surprise.” North didn’t even scold York for his response, considering he agreed wholeheartedly. Aiden Price did glare at him from across the table, hands folded in front of him as he eyed the younger partner.

“Well I’m sure you’ll understand that you are not the only people in the middle of adopting a child, and certainly not the only people I have to deal with.” His voice was as calm as always but there was no hiding the annoyance he felt towards the two men. North rested a reassuring hand on York’s back, and leaned on the table separating the three of them.

“We understand… we just want to know if you can help us.” They called up the agency earlier, requesting any information they could gain about Delta’s birth mother. When York rang, introducing himself, he received an audible groan from the receptionist. They were sick and tired of the parents constantly calling to be updated on their adoption of Delta. It had been two years after all, they both felt they had the right to be annoyed at how long it was taking. Aiden Price didn’t seem to feel the same.

He took in a breath, before he addressed the more level headed North.

“This is all the information I am at liberty to share.” He informed the elder, sliding him a form. It had Delta’s birthday on it, the hospital in which he was born and where it said name just a triangle was drawn. Both parents exchanged a glance but said nothing. There was no other information.

“This is it?”

“Delta’s parents forfeited all rights to their child once they came here. They didn’t wish for their names to be shared and I respect the clients’ wishes.” North bit back a comment about how this wasn’t some business deal, but York had no such control.

“What about the child? The children who have been in your care? You don’t respect their wishes?” Without another word, Aiden stood up, his chair sliding back just slightly as he inclined his head in a way that was both respectful and dismissive.

“I’ve given you all the information I can gentlemen, how please leave my office.” His words may have been polite but his tone certainly wasn’t. York stood up stiffly, taking the sheet of paper with him while North rose in a more calm fashion, even thanking the man.

“Why would you say thank you? He’s a dick.” York hissed to his partner before they had even left the office. North however waited until he had closed the door behind them to reply.

“Because that _dick_ is currently in charge of whether or not we adopt Delta.” It was a compelling reason to remain polite, but York lacked North’s tact. He was still stiff and agitated until they got to the car, but as soon as he slipped into the passenger seat he managed to relax himself, looking down to the paper in his hands.

“What are we supposed to do with this?” He questioned, glaring to the one piece of paper with the minimal of information. They had spoken to Delta the morning after his reveal about wanting to find out more about his mother. The child wasn’t even entirely sure whether that meant meeting her or not, all he knew was he was curious so his parents came to a conclusion.

They would do _everything_ in their power to track her down and find her. Deep down York hoped it didn’t work out, but he knew he was being selfish, and he had meant it when he said he’d find her.

“Well… I mean we have the hospital so that can only help.” North pointed out, passing his cell phone to York who nodded, finding the buildings number online and calling it while North drove them back home.

“Okay, alright… thank you. Thank you for all your help.” He hung up after explaining the situation to the woman on the other end of the line, followed my minutes of humming and finally he hung up. “Thanks for no help more like.” He pettily repeated once he ended the call, sighing. “They’re not supposed to give out information like that. She wouldn’t even tell me anything about any kids born on that date.” North let out a sigh, but he shouldn’t be surprised, it wasn’t going to be an easy task but they loved their child, and were willing to brave it.

Back home, North fished out his computer and searched up a number of websites based around children trying to find their parents, or parents trying to find the child they gave up. Hours and hours of browsing through message boards and even direct contact with one or two potential women had ended up in him being no closer. The children came home from school with Epsilon, York showed Delta what little they found out to reassure him they were taking his wishes seriously, and he helped him a little more on the project.

Their kid didn’t show if they were letting him down with their lack of progress, but North couldn’t shake the feeling that they were.

Some days went by and York had tried calling the hospital from different phone numbers, with different questions in an attempt to find even the slightest bit of information. He even convinced Carolina to try at one point, pretending to be a parent that had given up a child. He was going to owe her _big_ time for that.

North continued his online search, having found more local websites dealing with the issue. So far nothing seemed to fit, and more than one person asked for a photo of Delta which he just was not comfortable sharing with strangers online. 

Delta even handed in his project, insisting it was fine. He didn’t leave any space for his birth parents, as his family tree was vast already. He was able to tell his class all about how he was able to trace his Pop’s tree all the way back to Vikings, and it took twice as long to go through each and every foster home his Dad had been a part of. It wasn’t exactly traditional, but he had been proud of all the work he had put into it, even if it wasn’t _finished_.

Despite having been the one to ask about his mother, Delta spoke about her very little since then. His parents did their best to keep him updated, but really it was all just to make sure he knew they were still trying, considering they hadn’t gotten anywhere further than the sheet of paper Aiden Price gave them. Since that was the first thing they got, it wasn’t a very good sign.

“I just feel like we’re letting him down, even though he hasn’t said anything.” North’s huge hands looked rather hilarious holding the dainty tea cup but he said nothing as he sipped on the camomile that Donut had insisted he drink.

“North, you and York are trying everything in your power to help him. How could you be letting him down?” Donut reassured him with a soft smile, making him feel a little better. This wasn’t some extravagant tea party, there weren’t twenty odd guests and domestic conversation over strange finger foods. It was just a chat, and one that North really had begun to appreciate.

After witnessing Donut and Doc’s domestic some weeks ago, the two men had grown that little bit closer. At first things had been awkward, with North not knowing if he should mention the argument that he and York had front row seats to, but all it took was one offer of a coffee, and these little chat sessions became a regular thing.

“I suppose.” He tried to sound more positive but it was difficult as he sighed into the dainty cup. “York’s afraid that his mother will try… you know…” With a slightly over the top motion, Donut not only rolled his eyes but his entire head before shaking it.

“Now you listen to me. Do you honestly think Delta would ever want to live with anyone else?” North had been telling himself that he wouldn’t, but hearing someone else ask it was different.

“I…” He began but Donut immediately hushed him.

“I know that tone, that’s a defeated tone. “ He gave him an unimpressed stare. “Delta _loves_ you guys… what more do you need?” The smile from North was genuine, if not a little weak but he let the reassurance sink in. Since it was coming from someone who wasn’t related to him in some way, it held a little more weight, and felt less like they were just amusing him.

The front door closed a little too loudly, and from the kitchen North could hear Donut’s husband apologising long before he stumbled into the room. Frank DuFresne was a paediatric nurse who reluctantly went by the name Doc to the inhabitants of the housing estate. No matter how many times he tried to reassure them that he was not in fact a doctor, it didn’t change the nickname so by now he went along with it. It was easier to differentiate the husbands by calling them Doc and Donut as opposed to Frank and Franklin.

“You’re home early.” Donut noticed, sounding rather chipper as his husband walked in and leaned down, kissing his lips.

“I broke three red lights in order to do so.” Doc joked, immediately turning to North. “I didn’t, I’m just joking.” He explained, as if North would ever believe that such a guy would do such a thing. Still, it was understandable why the young man was explaining himself, considering what North knew.

Frank was in the process of overcoming a crippling gambling addiction. He hid it well, it was just after overhearing a fight that North and York discovered just why the couple were having issues. Still Doc seemed to be doing his best to overcome his vice, at least to an outsider it seemed that way.

“Work was just crazy, I mean I guess it’s flu season but…”

“Hey Doc?” The man stopped in his track, gazing around to North who was looking at him with an expression of intense concentration. “You work in a hospital… right?”

“Yeah?” The young man looked confused, not sure where this was going.

“What’s it called?”

“Seton Medical Center, why?” He shared a confused look with his husband, not seeing the way North’s eyes lit up as he told him the name. The elder leaned across the table, his expression pleading.

“Doc, please… I need your help with something.”

***

“So... this is her?” North was chewing on his thumb as York stared to the piece of paper in his hands. He sounded dubious, after all this was just scribbled writing with a name and address. The two were sitting on their bed, the boys playing in the back garden. York was leaning against the pillows and headboard, having just woken up, while North was sitting at the foot of the bed, just watching and waiting for a reaction.

“Delta was the only kid born on that day… Doc could get in a lot of trouble if they find out he got us this information.” The brunette nodded at this information, taking in a deep breath as he stared down to the sheet in his hands.

“Rehema Adeyemi.” He mused over her name, gently crinkling the paper and smoothening it out over and over again. North watched, half expecting him to ball it up and just throw it away. He had a similar experience himself when Doc handed it to him outside in the garden. Aiden Price had claimed that Delta’s mother had forfeited all rights to her child upon agreeing to the adoption, but it felt like the woman had such power. “We should… we should tell Delta.”

“Tell him what?” North quizzed, staring to the stressed face of his lover. He stretched out, his own hand covering his fiancé’s and York groaned tiredly.

“Ask him… how he feels. I do think we should approach her first, just in case…” He hesitated over his words, forcing himself to take a deep breath, but North stroked his hand in an understanding fashion.

“I know.” He whispered, leaning close and kissing his lovers forehead. “I’ll go get him.” York could only nod, and when North left he groaned and rubbed his eyes. They were damp, and his chest was tight. He reassured himself that their child loved them and wished to stay with them, scared to imagine any other alternative, and all too soon North came back. Surprisingly he only had Delta, something had clearly interested Theta enough that he wasn’t bothered following his brother inside.

York smiled weakly to his son, patting the bed so the boy walked over and climbed up, sitting in front of his Dad. His Pop sat alongside him, stroking his back.

“What’s going on?” He questioned, gazing from one to the other with a scared and hopeful expression. He had no idea what to expect when North called him in. He had hoped it was news on the adoption, but their expressions were not joyous which caused fear to take root.

“We think… we found your mom.” York told his child, showing him the paper so he could read her name. He frowned, expression unreadable as his green eyes scanned over the paper once, twice, then three times. He rested it down, taking a breath and then picked it up again. The child was as indecisive with what to do with this information as his parents were.

“Delta?” His Pop’s soft voice broke through his racing mind, the large hand on his back reminding him where he was. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t…” He swallowed the lump in his throat and his hands enclosed the paper. He squashed it, crumpling it and for a moment silence settled between them. Delta closed his eyes, feeling the tears begin as suddenly his shaky hands unfolded it again. “I’m sorry…” He choked, trying to hold back tears and suddenly two pairs of hands were on him. He was being held by the two people who loved him the most, both of them reassuring him that everything was okay.

“Delta it’s fine, everything’s fine.” York promised him.

“It’s okay, don’t be sorry.” North cooed. He wanted to throw it away and reassure his parents that it was okay, that he only needed them, but he couldn’t. For some moments he allowed them to hold him as he cried. It wasn’t loud howling or heart wrenching sobs. He sounded like an injured cub and both of his parents wished so hard they could shoulder some of the confusion that was filling him.

“Whatever you decide…” York whispered as the crying died down into heavy breathing. “… we’ll support… we love you Delta.”

“I l-love you guys too...” He tried to justify, not wanting them to feel that anything had changed. Deep down, even though he knew better, he was so scared that they would reject him if they thought he was _choosing_ his mom over them. He felt York’s lips press against his temple while North pulled him even tighter against his side. Delta’s hand was rested on North’s knee, fingers scratching along the denim of his jeans as if that could somehow calm him down. “Could you guys… maybe talk to her?”

York glanced to North above their child’s head, expression still concerned but somewhat relieved. After all that had been their plan.

“Of course we can Delta but…”

“If she doesn’t want to meet me that’s…” He closed his eyes and took in a calming breath or two. “… that’s okay…”

“She’d be crazy not to want to meet you.” North couldn’t help but try console his kid, even if deep down he knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up. The soft smile that crossed Delta’s face made it worthwhile.

“Can I go back and play with Theta?” He questioned, his fathers’ letting him go. The child dragged his feet a little, slowing his movements but the moment he left the room York could hear him calling for his brother. He finally felt like he could breathe when it was just them and he felt North’s fingers slip into his.

“It’s going to be okay.”

***

Delta was nine years old, so a nine year old address wasn’t going to guarantee anything. York and North were both aware of this, but they still organised for South to take the boys the next morning as they made their way downtown. North drove while his fiancé directed him to the apartment block.

“I think it’s the sixth floor… sure hope this place has an elevator.” North listened as his future husband spoke, stopping the car and standing out. He locked it while York made his way around to his side, examining the apartment block. It was pretty standard, and while some of the building had chipped away overtime, it didn’t look deprived. For some reason this put the younger man at ease. His eyes scanned the windows, trying to judge which room they were looking for when suddenly a woman exited.

She was tall, her skin a beautiful brown, and her hair was pulled back from her face. It highlighted her dazzling green eyes. The moment York saw her, his stomach dropped and he stretched out, slapping his hand against North. The elder spun around, not having to ask what was wrong because the moment he saw the woman he just knew.

York felt a little better when North’s fingers laced with his, holding on. They shared a nervous glance before walking over. Feeling nervous, and unsure what kind of woman she would be, York let his hand slip from North’s once they were in sight of her.

“E-excuse me?” He stuttered like a teenager, earning a confused and cautious look from the woman. Her face was slim, more so than Delta’s but there was just no denying those eyes. “Rehema?” Her cautious look grew alarmed and she took a step away from the two large men.

“Who are you?” She questioned in a defensive tone. York wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or disappointed that they had found her. “What do you want?”

“Ms. Adeyemi, my name’s North, this is my partner York.” North mentioned, as if somehow revealing that they were gay would put her at ease. He may not have understood exactly what was going through the woman’s head, but for two men to approach her like could only be intimidating. They really hadn’t thought this through. “We just… we want to talk is all.”

“I don’t have time to talk, please don’t come near me again.” She spoke swiftly, turning her back on the men as she tried to rush away from them. York panicked, as much as deep down he didn’t want this woman to become a part of their lives, he couldn’t disappoint Delta. 

“We think you’re our son’s mother!” He blurted out, the female stopping in her tracks. “Please… we just want to ask you some questions.” Rehema didn’t walk away, nor did she turn to look at them. York stood forward, fishing a photo from his pocket. “Please just…”

“I don’t want anything to do with any of you.” She spoke in a firm tone, her body visibly tense. York made sure to stop in his tracks, not wanting to intimidate the woman but his heart sank.

“Please just…”

“You said it yourself, he is _your_ son, this is nothing to do with me, so good day.” She walked towards her car, opening the door and North wanted to call it a day, say they tried, but he couldn’t stop himself from dashing after her. If he couldn’t look Delta in the eye and tell him that they tried everything, then what was the point of any of this?

“Wait please!” Understandably, the woman reacted badly when he tried to hold onto the door, shooting him a glare.

“I’ll call the police!” She threatened as the man pulled his hand away, trying so hard to calm down.

“Please… I’m sorry… we are and this is hard for us too… but he’s just curious about you and…”

“Look…” The woman let out a sigh and stared from one male to the other. “I understand this is probably frustrating for you to hear, but I want nothing to do with any of this.” It wasn’t often that York saw his lover lose his calm, but even from behind he could see the tensing of his shoulders as he glared to the woman.

“How could you say that?” He spit, glaring to the female. “How could any parent turn their back on their child like this? All he wants to do is know something about you, something small. He’s a child, your child! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Those green eyes turned dangerous in a way neither parent had ever seen Delta’s. The woman’s hands were tight on the steering wheel as she took in a deep breath.

“You think you know everything because you’re suddenly a father? You think you know how every parent should react and feel?” North faltered in his words, immediately regretting his outburst. “I do not have to explain myself to you, but since you seem to think you’re in the right here, I’ll set you straight. Your son wasn’t my first… my Daniel struggled to survive… he died at ten days old. You have no idea how that feels…”

“I-I’m sorry…” North felt his body grow sickly with the intense guilt over this, but he still had to care for his son. “But…”

“But nothing… yes, I gave birth again, and believe it or not I tried to be a mother but what kind of child could grow up with a parent who only ever wanted their first born… and not him?” The conversation had gotten far too real. This really wasn’t what North or York had been expecting. The woman gracefully rubbed the lingering tears from her eyes and fixed her makeup. She wasn’t about to cry in front of two strangers.

“I am sorry…” North responded, no longer trying to argue with the woman as he backed away. This really wasn’t what either of them expected.

“You love him, right?” There was no hesitation as both men nodded. “Then I made the right decision.” She turned on the car and stretched out to close her door. For some moments she hesitated, green eyes flickering over the two men. “You!” York looked up. “You have a photo, right?”

“Yeah… I do…” He held onto the photograph, approaching as the woman held out her hand. She examined the picture once he handed it over, looking at the two boys. There was no denying which was hers. The blonde child was fair, with freckles on his baby cheeks and a gap where his tooth should be. She was willing to bet he was the blonde males. The other child however…

Rehema felt the tears sting her eyes once more as she examined the handsome young boy. He had her hair, and certainly her eyes. For a moment she choked up, hoping these strangers didn’t notice as she handed back their photo, still looking ahead.

“I still… don’t need to meet him.” She responded after taking a particularly deep breath. York’s heart sank but he understood.

“Can I ask… where are you from?” Her look turned to a confused one as she glanced to the male, wondering what this had to do with anything. “He’s curious about his heritage, that’s how this all started.” So he was a curious child, she certainly was learning a lot today.

“Burundi.” Was he final word as she closed the door and pulled out of the carpark. North approached his lover from behind and wound an arm around him. York gladly leaned back into the touch, closing his eyes. 

“We tried.”

***

“How’d it go?” South asked the moment she opened her apartment door, although she didn’t need a verbal response. Not with how the two were looking right now. Her face fell and she frowned, just nodding before pulling back. “They’re in the den.” York just slipped by while North patted his sister on the shoulder before following. She closed the door behind them yet somehow still managed to pass both of them so she was by the den door first. “Theta?” The boy looked up, seeing his Pop and Dad and giving them a small wave. “Come and help me get your stuff.”

“Why can’t Delta?” The child wined but all it took was a glare from his aunty South and he trudged out of the room, unimpressed. With Delta alone, the two men walked inside, sitting on the couch beside him. With his Dad on one side and Pop on the other, he knew the news wasn’t going to be good.

“It’s okay.” He blurted out the moment his Dad opened his mouth to talk. His green eyes felt stingy but he managed to hide back any potential tears. “I… I don’t need to hear it.” North’s hand rested on his back as he pulled him into his side, allowing the smaller child to rest into him, even nuzzling. The blonde male buried his face against his curls and noticed how he trembled. As scared as he and York had been, he would shoulder any pain the world had to offer to help the boy with his right now.

“Burundi.” York said after a moment, earning a confused look from the boy. He hated so much that this was all he could offer but he stretched out and stroked the child’s cheek. “That’s where you’re from… Burundi…” Delta had been so curious about that question, eager to find out where he could trace his roots back to. He wanted to be proud like his Pop, or at the very least knowledgeable like Caboose. Right now however the answer itself wasn’t what mattered, it was the fact that his parents had put themselves through so much just to find it for him.

As much as he loved his Pop’s hugs, he just needed his Dad right now and North didn’t try hold onto him as he slipped from his grip. Delta was nine, sitting on his Dad’s lap for cuddles was something he hadn’t done in quite some time, but he sat up on it, his arms wrapping around the older man’s neck.

He didn’t say anything, just held on and buried his face against his parent’s shoulders.

At the end of the day York had walked into that foster home, not wanting to just adopt but to adopt Delta.

He had gone back to school to better himself so he could provide for a kid he wasn’t even sure would want to live with him.

He starved, skimped, pleaded and whatever else was necessary to get that two bedroom apartment so Delta could come live with him.

Delta loved North and Theta with all his heart, but York was the one who wanted him from the moment they met. The child could never really understand what had been going through the elders mind, and maybe York didn’t either, but from the moment he met the three year old he just wanted to provide for him, care and love him like a son.

No matter where he was from, or who his blood connected him to, York was his real father. No one could take that from the boy. York’s eyes were blurry as he held onto his child, holding him in a bone crushing embrace but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything less. His fingers buried in his hair and he kissed the child’s temple, not saying a word.

In his pocket his phone began to buzz and he ignored it until it stopped. Almost immediately it started again, followed by a third time. North stretched out, slipping the device from his fiancé’s pocket and his face paled.

“Aiden.” He spoke, voice cracking. Delta sat up and turned to face his Pop while all colour drained from York’s face.

They had gotten Delta’s mothers information in a questionable way, and the woman hadn’t seemed all that impressed by them. His stomach dropped as he feared the trouble they were about to find themselves in and he wanted to toss his phone in a dumpster and run as far away with his family as he could.

He couldn’t do that however, he wasn’t that kind of man. Delta slipped from his lap as he took the cell from North and stood up, answering.

“This is York.”

“York, Aiden Price here.” That voice may have once been soothing but by now only made him feel anxious. He left the den, not wanting Delta to hear what was about to happen. He planned to take all the blame himself, maybe they could punish him but Delta would be able to stay with North and Theta.

“Aiden… hi…” He timidly greeted, standing all alone in the hallway.

“York I was wondering if you, North and Delta could make it down to the courthouse today.” His tightening stomach lessened as he anticipated the next words. Surely it couldn’t be… “Congratulations, as of today you are officially Delta’s legal guardians.” Everything around the man just seemed to stop aside from the intense racing of his heart. The words kept repeating over and over in his head.

They were Delta’s legal guardians.

Delta was their legal son.

“York?”

“Yes I’m here!” He blurted out, too afraid this was some kind of joke, in order to get excited. “I… are you serious? He’s… we’re a family?” It felt like such a naïve way of stating the situation, after all, they had always been a family. Still he needed that confirmation that Delta was theirs, that no one could ever take him away from that.

“You will be once we get the paperwork signed. I’m down at the courthouse until two, and I’d appreciate getting this out of the way.”

“We’ll be there!” York no longer cared about the man’s dismissive tone, or how much he annoyed him. According to York the man was nothing short of a guardian angel at this time. He already was patting his pockets to make sure he had his keys. “THETA COME ON WE’RE GOING!” He called to his youngest son. “Aiden thank you! Thank you so much! We’ll be right there!” He hung up, rushing back into the den where a confused Delta and North sat.

“What’s going on?” North wasn’t sure how to read his tone of voice as he had called out for their child. York walked over, picking up Delta as if he was three years old all over again and held him close. The boy was so long, he looked much too large in his Dad’s arms and he even chuckled in confusion at the sudden touch.

“Dad?” He questioned, earning a tighter embrace. “Dad what’s…”

“It’s done… it’s all over.” York happily stated, letting the boy down and gazing from him to North with teary eyes. “The adoption went through.” Immediately Delta’s face lit up, North’s eyes widening and suddenly the nine year old flung himself back into his Dad’s arms. York held him close as the child buried his face against his neck and held onto him.

“You mean it? You really mean it?!” He called out, voice uncharacteristically loud and excitable. York felt the tears roll from his cheeks as he nodded. Affectionately he pushed his nose against the boys, and kissed his cheek. North’s huge arms enveloped the two of them from behind Delta and it was he who spoke.

“Our boy.” He simply said, earning a mix of a squeak and a hiccup from the emotional nine year old. 

“What on earth is going on here?” South questioned from the doorway, confused by the sudden change of atmosphere from the three men. Theta stood by his aunt, staring in confusion as his Pop pulled away, and his Dad let Delta down. Both were holding onto either of his hands but the tall child slipped them from his parents. He just ran over to the other two.

Without any explanation he hugged _his brother_ Theta who had no clue what was going on, and just patted the taller child’s back.

“We have to go.” Delta suddenly announced when he pulled back from the younger sibling, gazing over his shoulder to his parents. “We have to go!”

“I know, we’re going!” A giddy York announced, rushing over and ushering the boys out. An equally delirious North followed, kissing South on the cheek instead of just an awkward, one armed sibling hug.

“I’ll talk to you later!” Was all the explanation she got as the four rushed to their car. It was a wonder that York didn’t run a red light in his eagerness to get to the courthouse. The car was a bustle of conversation as they made their way, with Delta ending almost every sentence with Dad, Pop or Brother. Theta wasn’t used to being referred to as “My Brother” but he was rather enjoying it.

There was an unfortunate queue at the courthouse which took forty minutes of anxious waiting to get through, but finally they sat in front of Aiden Price, signing the paper they had waited more than two years to get their hands on. Delta was grinning the entire time, his entire body warm with the knowledge that this was really happening.

Aiden shook their hands, congratulating them, and York unexpectedly pulled him in for a hug. The older man was clearly uncomfortable, but York didn’t care. Right now it was hard to care about anything other than their son whose hand he held while walking out of the office. 

“I sense another Delta’s day coming on.” He spoke, earning a blush as well as a glare from the young child. North chuckled from behind, Theta holding onto his side as he carried him with one arm.

“Sounds about right, so Delta, what are we gonna do.” Theta called out a suggestion that was surely unrealistic if his fathers’ laughter was anything to do by but the young child just scanned around him, trying to think of something for all of them to do.

His eyes settled on a woman who was staring right to him as if she had seen a ghost. She was tall and her dark skin was flawless. With her hair pulled back he could easily see her face. She looked like a Hollywood actress, with sparkling green eyes that really popped. York followed Delta’s gaze, looking up and seeing the woman, and his mouth ran dry. For some awkward seconds the female tore her eyes from Delta and stared to both his parents. An oblivious Theta observed the entire affair, watching as the woman grabbed her handbag and walked away.

Delta’s grip on York’s hand grew weaker, and the younger parental figure shared a look with North. The blonde only nodded.

“Delta?” York leaned down, earning his sons attention enough to have him look away from where the woman disappeared to. “That wo-“

“I think I know what I want to do.” Delta cut him off immediately, looking from his Dad, to his Pop and then to his brother. He tightened his grip in York’s hand once more, taking in a breath. “I want to go home.” The unsure look on York’s face turned into a weak smile and he kissed the child’s forehead before straightening.

“Yeah, I think we can do that.” He responded, leaving the courthouse side by side with Delta, North and Theta who was now pouting.

“I still think we should go to Disney.”

**Author's Note:**

> Delta's adoption was something I've thought about since the moment I decided to turn this into a series. I thought about big, extravagant reveals that the adoption went through, I thought of sad and dramatic stories, and for a while when North and York got engaged the catalyst wasn't a car crash but Delta's adoption going through. What stopped the last option was that I didn't want such a moment to become a second fiddle to a relationship. Delta deserves his own focus, so that's how this came about. If you read it to this point I hope you enjoyed and thank you :)


End file.
